1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of gas-tight columns for protective devices and systems for electrical power transmission and distribution systems, and more particularly to a method and arrangement for providing a gastight joint between two insulating column portions, e.g. between an end flange and a tubular pole-unit rod, for a circuit interrupter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods are know for providing a gas-tight joint between a flange/end fitting and a tubular rod, e.g. especially for arrangements involving the end closures of gas-tight enclosures. One method utilizes a heat-shrink process whereby a metallic end flange is heated and assembled onto a tubular rod to which adhesive has been applied. Another method utilizes a flange having internal grooves that is assembled onto a tubular rod.
While the prior art arrangements may be useful to provide joints, these prior arrangements do not provide a desirable interference fit and the advantage of a grooved assembly.